


The Demon

by FletcherHQ



Series: We Bare Bears Short Stories [2]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherHQ/pseuds/FletcherHQ
Summary: After Grizz's death the bears have a hard time dealing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter chapter next one will be longer.

Hello, and welcome to part two of the series. This is going to be done in three parts like last time. The Bears start to accept what happened to Grizz. 

 

**Two Days After Grizz’s Death**

 

The two bear’s go everywhere they could think to look for answers. They go to all of their friends but still nothing. After hours of searching they give up for the day. “I just want to get Grizz back. Said Panda. “Ice Bear will never stop looking.” 

 

**Three Months After Grizz’s Death**

 

After three months of searching for a way to get Grizz back they finally give up. They go home and just accept that Grizz is dead. Well one started to accept that Grizz is dead. When Ice Bear said he wouldn’t give up he meant it. The two different opinions on the situation got out of hand. It got to the point where they almost separated. But the brothers stayed together.

 

**Six Months After Grizz’s Death**

 

At this point both both brother’s gave up. They waited a extra week before actually making a Grave for Grizz. After making the grave and burying nothing. They say their final words to Grizz. “Ice Bear thinks you were brave brother, respect.” a tear went down Ice Bear’s face. “Grizz was the best brother a bear could ask for, yes he was annoying, but i still loved him.” after saying this Panda ran away Crying. 

 

**Nine Months After Grizz’s Death**

 

A few months after Grizz’s Burial their life went back to normal. The Bears get up eat breakfast and then they go and visit their friends. They finally got used to going around without Grizz. Things were finally back to normal. That Was until something weird happened. 

 

**One Year After Grizz’s Death**

 

After one year things were thought to be back to normal. Until the bears come home to see that their cave is trashed. Well the first time they thought it was charlie. But then almost every time they come home there cave is trashed. Then they went to pranks, but then they just couldn’t understand why this was happening. That's when they saw a figure in the back of the room. Out all the times this has happened that never did. The figure started to speak, “help me, please i don't know where i am." Then there was another voice “don’t listen." That's when they recognized the figure, it was grizz.

 

Wow they actually found him who knew this was coming, oh yeah i said he wasn’t dead before didn’t sorry bad memory. Oh bye see you in the next part. 


	2. The Alternate Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz is in a alternate dimension and the bears have to get him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention at the beggining of the first chapter i recommend reading Lost before reading this.

There are many things as humans (or bears) that we don’t understand. Alternate Dimensions is one of them. Many people think there are many while others think there is only one. 

 

**The Two Bears**

 

“Grizz is that you" asked Panda. No one answered. The figure suddenly walked into Grizz’s room. The two bears followed, but when they entered his room the figure wasn’t there. “Ice Bear confused.” “Where did it go" Asked Panda. After that question they saw the figure in the corner standing up. He then started screaming. 

 

**Grizz**

 

When Grizz woke up after the explosion. He felt extremely weird. He walked back to the cave he saw his brothers talking normally. He went over to them and tried to tap on their shoulders but his hand went through them. All of a sudden they disappeared. And the world around him started to look off. About a year later he could see them again. He started to ask for help, but he didn't get a response. He then just went into his room and sat on the floor with his paws over his eyes. All of a sudden the two bears came into the room. And started looking for him. Grizz got up from the floor and started screaming. Grizz stopped knowing they didn’t hear sat back down and started crying.

 

**The Two Bears**

 

“Little bro i think i got something” Panda pulled up a page about a Alternate Dimension. “I think the explosion sent Grizz into a Alternate Dimension.” As ice bear looks at Panda’s Phone he grabs it and searches, “ways to open alternate Dimensions.” After the page loads Ice bear races out of Grizz’s room. Panda raced after him. Ice bear went to the store to get materials and Panda followed him. When they finally got to the cave Ice bear started building a machine. “So this is supposed to help us get him out of that alternate dimension. “Ice Bear hopes.” As soon as Ice finishes they go back to Grizz’s room and set the device up. “Ice Bear needs something to power it, Ice Bear needs your phone." Panda was about to ask what for, but Ice took the battery out of it. After about 10 more minutes the Device was finished. They turned it on and the thing actually opened a doorway to another dimension. That's when they saw that Grizz was being attacked by that creature. That's when grizz ran for it but the creature latched onto his foot. Ice bear reached in and grabbed his hand. Panda then grabbed Ice Bears other hand. 

 

**Grizz**

 

Grizz was crying for about a hour when he heard a noise. He turned to see that the creature he thought he killed was still alive and was outside the window hunting him. He ran to the door and locked it. He then sat down and started to beg that he wouldn’t die. All of a sudden the thing floated through the wall. And that’s when he could see his brothers. Grizz jumped up and started running towards the doorway. But didn’t make it all the way the creature grabbed his leg. Grizz’s leg then started to burn. Grizz then grabbed Ice Bears hand and Panda grabbed Ice bears. Suddenly Grizz kicked the creature in its face. The Creature let go and Grizz flew into the right dimension and then landed on the machine and the doorway closed.

 

Well that sure was a weird ending to this part. Who knew there was a such thing as a alternate dimension. Well can’t wait till the last part. Bye!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter maybe tommorow or today


	3. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz is dealing with more ptsd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are shorter the next stories chapters will be longer.

This is the last part of this story. But that doesn’t mean there isn’t more. After finally getting Grizz back from the Alternate Dimension, they make sure not leave him. 

 

Both Ice Bear and Panda looked down at Grizz’s Leg And Back. His whole body was covered in cuts. His leg and Back were burnt from the creature. Ice Bear lifted Grizz’s head and saw that Grizz was scratching at his neck. Ice grabbed Grizz’s hand and pulled it away to see that his neck was bleeding. “I think we should carry him to the couch and not let him out of our sight.” Said Panda. “Ice Bear agrees, Ice Bear gonna need help with wounds.” Panda shakes his head and they head to the bathroom. “Please stop, don’t it’s going to hurt worse.” said Grizz on the verge of crying. “It’s going to be okay Grizz, just calm down. Hold him down little bro." Said Panda. Ice Bear puts his arms around Grizz and Grizz does the same thing.  Panda takes out the alcohol and starts to pour it on Grizz’s back. Grizz starts to freak out and try to get out of Ice Bears grip. Grizz starts to Scream and cry. Ice Bear gently pets his head. After ten minutes of Grizz crying he fell asleep. After Grizz fell asleep they bathed him and put on clean bandages. The two brothers take Grizz to the couch and set him down and cover him up. They get a pillow and put it under his head. Grizz woke up and said “Thank you for everything.” The two brothers watched over Grizz the whole night. When morning came they woke Grizz up. They helped him eat and drink. When they were done they let him sleep. The day was going fine when Grizz started screaming. The Bears raced into the room. “please get him away don’t let him take me, PLEASE PLEASE." Grizz started begging. “No one is here buddy, Grizz your okay." Said Panda. Ice Bear sat down beside Grizz and hugged Grizz. Ice Bear then started to pet Grizz’s head. Grizz started to cry and continued to say and plead. “Your okay, Ice bear got you.” said Ice Bear. “Ice Bear won’t let anything happen to you. “Ice bear can handle this go to kitchen.” Panda listened and went into the kitchen. Grizz then started to shake and hyperventilate. “Your okay go to sleep.” “Ice Bear won’t let anything happen to you." Ice Bear continued petting Grizz’s Head. About fifteen minutes later Grizz Was Asleep. Panda comes back into the room to see Grizz asleep. “How did you do it.” asked Panda. “Ice Bear remembered the woods.”

 

Well this was a peaceful ending. There is one more part of this series. This story is not even close to over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story will come out in two days

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter tommorow


End file.
